Truth? Dare? Or both?
by It's a little secret
Summary: Everyone plays Truth or dare together. Extremely random. Too weird to be crack, too weird to be OOC, too weird to read, but do so anyway. Gayness and multiple pairings. Kuroh, Shiro, Neko, Anna, Mikoto, Munakata, Saruhiko, Misaki, Awashima, Izumo.


**I'm hopelessly in love with K project so this came out. **

**Warning: really really weird. You need to be prepared. Weird, crack, and so gay.**

"Kuroh, I'm hungry." Shiro whines. The blacknette reaches for the plate on his left and pluck out a grape, feeding it to the white-haired boy. "Thanks, wifey." Shiro giggled, to have Kuroh pulling out his sword. Everyone is currently having a sleepover. Don't even ask how that happen, but let just say they're now watching a sappy love movie.

Shiro is laying in Kuroh's lap peacefully. Neko is sobbing heavily, eyes glued to the screen. Next to her, Anna has a serious expression face, hands gripping the dress hard, much like how Awashima is her lips while keeping a focused look. Yata and Fushimi are just being themselves, sleeping soundly on top of each other. In the back, Izumo has an uncomfortable mixed expression. Besides him, Mikoto is constantly yawning, while Munakata is as calm as always. "How do you even pay attention to this?" Mikoto looked at him disbelievingly. "I just don't do things half-assedly." The Blue King stated simply.

Things go on for about fifteen more minutes before Izumo finally snaps. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" The bartender screams loudly and turn the TV off, pulls the girls of their trance. Neko angrily attacks Izumo to get the remote back when Anna and Awashima seems to sigh in relief. Startle by the noise, Yata blink awake and look down….

To see a certain blue-eyed male grinning at him."Well hello there, Mi~sa~ki~"

For a moment, they stare at each other.

And stare.

"HOLY SHIT what do you think you're doing shitty monkey?" Yata curse loudly while jumping off Fushimi. The man winced slightly from the sounds, "Calm down, I did nothing to you. And I think you do realize it is _you_ who's sleeping _on _me, Misaki~" The ginger head blush to the tips of ears, before growling and attack each other fiercely.

"Guys, calm down," Shiro waves his hands while smiling. "I think it's good to take a break from the movie a little. Anyone want to play a game?" Neko perked upon Shiro's voice and stop pulling Izumo's hair. "Game?" She tilts her head. "Yep. .Dare~" Shiro sing song.

"Woah woah woah man, that is some game I would NOT want to participate. I'm not in the mood to hulmiliate myself just yet." Yata withdrew defensively. "Oh? Don't count him then. He's too busy protecting his manly pride to play this. Am I not right, Misaki the _virgin?_" Fushimi smirks.

Yata could feel his vein pops. "Bring it on, I'm ready." He grits his teeth. "Doesn't sound half bad, count me in." Munakata shrugged. " Fine by me, I don't really care." Mikoto scratched the back of his neck lazily. "If captain's in, then so am I." Awashimi said, returned back to her stoic mode. "Anything to help me forget the images from earlier…" Izumo speaks in a quivering voice. "I join too." Anna speaks softly.

Shiro claps his hands happily. "Everyone's in then? Let's play!" "Oi, what about me? I don't remember agreeing this." Kuroh protested, but Shiro just ignores him. "Who wants to be the first?" He asked cheerfully. "Me." Awashima raised her hand. She looks around, before spot something that makes evil aura emits around her.

"Izumo." She points at the shaking man. " .dare?" Her eyes flashed. "I don't want my personal informations to leek. Dare." She lift an eyebrow. "Very well. I dare you to sing and dance to this song." She pulls out a casette and press the button.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic._

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination, life is your creation._

"What the...are you serious?" Izumo's eyes widened at the song. "I'm perfectly serious. Sing and dance this. Or are you scared?" She eyed him challengingly. This must be hit very good spot on on the Red because one second later the blonde has already stood on the table with a micro on his hands, shaking his hips and smile stupidly while singing.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh oh Oh oh oh)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh oh Oh oh oh)_

He finished the song with a charming wink, to everyone's agape mouth.

And at that exact moment, all hells break loose. Neko is crawling on the floor, laughters burst out from ther throat so hard that tears form in her eyes. Awashimi and Munakata is trying, very very hard, not to lose themselves with everyone. Yata can't even sit straight; he clings onto Fushimi while trying to breath evenly again after laughing. Even Mikoto is facing the wall while trembling vigorously.

The blonde coughed to have attention."Now then, if my memory serves me right, you have the loudest voice just now, correct?" Izumo smiles oh-so-sweetly at Neko that the girl has to gulp. "Neko, truth or dare?" Neko shakily replied, "D...dare?" Poor girl has no idea what she just got herself into.

Izumo blinks and an evil grin replaces his innocent smile. "If that's so, I dare you to put on a blindfolder and identify anyone nearest to you...by touching them."

Everyone smriks and gives off a 'pffftt' sound except Yata, who blushed bright red, mutters, "Isn't that harassing thought?" Fushimi rolled his eyes and mumbles "Virgin" which earns him a kick in the stomach. Kuroh seems to be the only who agrees with gingerhead, seeing as he frown with slightly flushed cheeks. "That's indec..."

"Kuroh for godness's sake if you do that one more time I'll screw you so hard that you won't be able to walk anymore before you could say the word 'indecent'." That shuts Kuroh up immediately, face red from embarassment, while Shiro turns around and smile sweetly, the same kind of smile Izumo used previously. "Shall we continue the game?"

Neko tie the blindfold carefully. Ugh, too dark. She blindly grabs anyone nearest to her. Okay, got 'em. Now, to identify by touching. She randomly trace their form. This person is quite big, so it can't be Anna. She find their chest and squeeze it, making everyone gasp at her bold action. But this is Neko we're talking about, so she just brush it off, _No breast, can't be Awashima then. _The pink-haired pat their shoulder. _Quite broad. Not Shiro or Kuroh or Yata it seems. _She then tries to touch the person's face, but accidentally slaps it, making the gang's breath hitched. _Hm, no glasses. Munakata and Fushimi eliminated then. _She then pulls on the hair. _This hair belongs to…_

"Eh...Neko...you can stop now…" Izumo's voice rang nervously behind her. Wait, _behind?_ Realization struck her, as she slowly remove the blindfold. And how her legs want to become jelly when she takes a good luck at the person's face.

"R..red King...Suoh Mikoto…" The pinkhead squeak, apparently still dizzy from the impact of the shock. So, Neko has squeeze Mikoto's chest, slap his face and pull his hair, and has no idea what kind of face he was making at her. She smiled bitterly to herself. _Guess who's not sleeping tonight._

"Anna, are you laughing?" Mikoto quirked an eyebrow. "No." The little girl shakes her head, but her fit is clenching rather painfully. The pinkhead pouted, then suddenly an idea pop in her head. "Anna, truth or dare?" She smiled excitedly.

The room froze. "...truth." The loli answered. "Aww, okay then….what are you scared of the most?" The room froze again. Anna? Scare? Those words don't fit together in the same sentence. Anna ponders a little, then taking a deep breath, she mumbles, "Carrots."

An akward minute pass.

Oh wait, make that two.

10 more seconds into three.

"Pfttttt…." Some couldn't hold themselves back has begun to snicker, but stop at the glare of Mikoto, although his face muscle is strangely tense as well. They have never imagined the calm-and-mature Anna to hate, or worse, _scared _of carrots. The image of Anna picking on her carrots and whine is just plain...unthinkable.

Fushimi is the only one agreeing to Anna." What? I hate carrots too." Yata slap his forhead. "You're wayyyy too childish Saru. You need to eat vegetable, you know." "Says the one who never drinks milk." The vanguard blushed red. "I can still grow!" The blue nodded sarcastically. "Of course, I can tell just by looking at how _tall _you are, Misaki."

Anna call out in her petite voice. "I do believe it's my turn. Now then...Silver King. Truth or dare?" Shiro blinked. "Um...truth?" Anna considers for a moment, then ask: "If you're stuck on an island with one person, who would that be?" "Oooh, trick question. Neko would definitely chose Shiro!" The Strain chimed.

Shiro scratch his head with a smile. "Technically, I can fly so getting stuck on an island is not that much of a problem…" But sensing everyone's 'really?' looks he quicky wave his hand. "However, if I were to have no power at all, I'll probably chose Kuroh. Because he can make good food, and he's my wifey too~" He teased the raven, who is pulling out his sword. "One more word, and I'll make sure you won't be able to talk anymore." "Oh~ Have no idea you're the kinky type…" "STOOPPP!" Kuroh facepalming at his master.

"Eh? I would definitely chose the damn monkey here. If I'm going to die in an island, I'm pulling him down with me." Yata glare at Fushimi next to him. "Oh? You're gonna miss me that much? Fine by me. I'll make sure to give you some nice hot se…" "SHUT!" "...t of handmade cooking... I was about to say 'set of handmade cooking by me' blimey what were you thinking Misaki~" Fushimi laughed amusingly at the flustered gingerhead. "I WAS NOT THINKING THAT BLOODY PERVERT!"

"You sure get along with each other." Shiro laughed. "No damn way." Yata shouted in the middle of his fight. "He's just too cold and lonely that he need to fight with me to warm up." Fushimi sighed dramatically. "What did you sa…" "I got it! Yata, truth or dare?" Shiro clapped his hands together.

Confused, Yata was about to say 'truth' until he heard Fushimi mumbles "Coward." That makes Yata fired up right away in red flames. "Dare of course." "Good, I dare you to sit in Fushimi's lap for some 5 minutes. That way you're not cold anymore." Yata's eyes widened. "No fucking wa…" "You gotta do it. You're not scared are you?" Great. Now even Izumo mocks him.

"Fine." The vanguard grits his teeth and turn to the snickering man behind him. "Sit down idiot. And if you touch me you'll pay for it dearly." Fushimi clicked his tongue. "Oh please this isn't the first time I touch your ass and you know it, Misaki." "FUCK OFF!" "They sure are noisy. Munakata, wanna go fuck or something?" "Sure." "Oi, you are suppose to be the Kings here!" "Kuroh, are you lonely? I can accompany you if you want."

**...Sorry for the ending. Fav/follow/review lights up my day.**


End file.
